paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V29
Release Notes - v.29 Update General Changes * Cleave damage will no longer cause Towers and Inhibitors to target the attacker. * New Skins Added! ** Firewall GRIM.exe ** Executioner Murdock ** Hardcase Howitzer Agora * Fixed various clipping issues around the map. * Increased movement speed of jungle minions to prevent kiting. Cards * Card stat changes ** Reduced value of damage cards from a baseline of from 7.5 to 6.5. ** Reduced value of attack speed cards from a baseline of 6.5 to 5.5. ** Reduced value of lifesteal from a baseline of 0.04 to .025 per point. * Weekly Card Pack ** Rally the Troops (Community Pick) ** Stasis Gem ** Strike Token * Major card re-adjustment/rework ** Shockwave *** Removed knock-up Active. *** New Active: Slows all enemies within 800 units by -250 movespeed for 2 seconds. *** Cooldown reduced from 120 seconds to 45 seconds. *** Cost reduced from 7 points to 6 points. ** Madspore Sash/Radiant Mantle *** Both now deal Energy Damage *** Adjusted damage value to 15 + Player Level *** Passive damage auras do not stack *** Damage Aura not active during auto-sprint ** Blink Charm *** No longer a 5-second cooldown after taking damage. *** Increased cooldown from 90 seconds to 180 seconds. ** Traitor’s Touch *** Removed Maxed Passive requirement. *** Lifesteal reduced from 2 points to 1 point. ** Tempus Pearl *** Reduced movespeed buff duration from 6 seconds to 3 seconds. ** Mending Bloom/Overflowing Gifts *** Cooldown reduced from 120 seconds to 75 seconds. ** Beastmaster’s Key *** Removed Passive: 50% Damage Bonus to Jungle Minions *** New Passive: Basic attacks deal +15 bonus damage to Jungle Minions. ** Stalker’s Key *** Removed Passive: 50% Damage Bonus to Jungle Minions *** New Passive: Basic attacks on jungle minions restore 8 health. ** Bounty Stalker *** Increased cost from 4 points to 6 points. *** Now only grants critical chance stacks if you hit an enemy Hero. *** Increased max stacks from 4 to 10. *** Increased buff duration from 2 seconds to 3 seconds. ** Drink the Spirits *** Reduced card cost from 6 points to 4 points. *** Removed Maxed Passive requirement. ** Armavore *** Primary stat changed from Attack Speed to Energy Penetration. *** Increased mana gained per kill from 1.5 to 7. *** Removed Maxed Passive requirement. ** Everglass *** Description updated for clarity. **** Previous Description: On hit with ability, gain +280 Max Movement Speed for 6 seconds. **** Updated Description: For 6 seconds, on hit with ability, gain +280 Max Move Speed for 6 seconds. * Added HUD status effect icons for Order/Intellect Uncommon cards and Seek & Destroy. * Players now drop the prime orb when casting the teleport using Portal Stone. * Fixed an issue where Scorpion Plate and Splinterbark Vest were not shredding the correct amount of Armor. HUD & UI * Added options and UI for selecting fullscreen mode in settings. * Added an option to toggle fullscreen mode with F11 in addition to Alt+Enter. * Back button has been added to Tutorial UI. * New and Beginner players should be able to select the Ready button for PvP, if the party leader has PvP unlocked and selected. * Weekly Quests Update ** Specific reward for next completed objective now shown. ** Added timer for when the next quest is available. ** Added option to Abandon Quest. * Added controller shortcuts to a large number of functions. All Heroes * Ranger Balance changes ** Reduced base HP from 400 to 380. ** Reduced base HP per level from 100 to 85. * Caster Balance changes ** Increased base basic attack damage per level from 1 to 3. * Added a lock-on option for Heroes who use targeting modes (Muriel, Kallari and GRIM.exe). * Added Hero reactions when taking damage. * Rocket Boots ** Allies affected by Rocket Boots’ movespeed buff now receive a status effect icon. * Slow Bubble ** Now reveals enemies within Shadow Pads. * Sticky Mine ** Can no longer be cancelled after the mine has been spawned. * Black Hole ** Adjusted tooltips to reflect recent changes to the ability. * Bug Fix / Polish ** Fixed an with Black Hole where it would cause damage without applying the pull. ** Fixed an issue with Burden only dealing 3 ticks of damage rather than 4. ** Fixed an issue with Black Hole that would allow auto-sprint to charge while taking damage. * Reforged ** HUD now displays revive health correctly. * Bug Fix / Polish ** Greystone no longer exits sprint mode when attempting to activate Reforged. ** Fixed an issue where Greystone could be moved and take damage during Reforged. * Added Firewall GRIM.exe to in-game store. * Displacement Blast ** Turned off range indicator. * Deflector Shield ** Now blocks Iggy & Scorch’s oil from being applied. * G.T.F.O ** Can no longer be targeted on enemies that are not within direct line of sight. * Bug Fix / Polish ** Correct an issue where GRIM.exe AI animation could get stuck. * Smash & Grab ** Extended the stun duration from .125 seconds to .75 seconds. * Added Hardcase Howitzer to the in-game store. * R2000 Missle ** No longer reduces the cooldown if interrupted after firing. * Bug Fix / Polish ** Fixed an issue where Flame Belch would remain on for the entire duration even after death. * Ambush ** Reduced cooldown from 20/19/18/17 to 17/16/15/14 * Cull ** Increased base damage from 200/250/300 to 320/450/580 ** Reduced card scaling of Cull from 1.5 to 1. * Bug Fix/Polish ** Fixed recall animation. * Added Executioner Murdock to the in-game store. * Devastating Blast renamed to Long Arm of the Law. * Long Arm of the Law ** Now correctly ignores the Energy Armor of an enemy rather than the flat 100 Energy Armor previously. * Enraged ** Reduced health regen from 100/175/250 to 50/125/200. ** Reduced duration from 15 seconds to 12 seconds. * Bug Fix / Polish ** Fixed an issue where King of the Jungle could be leveled up at level 1 and 2 instead of level 1 and 3. * Shock Therapy ** Now uninterruptable once cast. * Bug Fix / Polish ** Fixed an issue where Hail of Arrows would cause an extra tick of damage to be applied. * Bug Fix / Polish ** Fixed some interaction issues with Force Shield and other Heroes’ shields. * Nitro ** Reduced duration from 6/7/8/9 to 4 seconds at all levels. ** Reduced cooldown from 20 seconds to 18 seconds. * Rocket Blast ** Reduced travel distance Bug Fixes * Fixed being able to enter auto-sprint when inside of Gideon’s Black Hole. * Fixed an issue where taller Heroes are cut off during victory cinematic * Fix for a crash associated with having more than expected weekly quests. * Fixed a bug where the Card XP bar would remain white upon respawn. * Fixed an issue where blue, red and black buff camps could stack to level 5 instead of the intended max of level 3. Category:Patch Notes